Stressed
by Iolanthe Ivashkov
Summary: Astley is stressed out over all the paperwork to do with ruling a kingdom when other things he has been holding inside also come to the surface. Luckily Zara, sensing her King's distress, soon comes along to help. Fluff, as requested. (My fourth Need Fanfiction) ONE SHOT


STRESSED

Summary: Astley is stressed out over all the paperwork to do with ruling a kingdom when other things his been holding inside also come to the surface. Luckily Zara, sensing her King's distress, soon comes along to help. Fluff, as requested. (My fourth Need Fanfiction)

A semi-continuation of my stories regarding this series.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Carrie Jones

 **WARNING: Joking, its complete fluff as requested.**

Astley dropped his head into his hands and messaged his temples groaning.

Eventually he looked up at the stack of papers that littered the desk in front of him. Yep, there was just as many as before. Unlike what people thought, little fairies didn't come in the night and help out with peoples work in times of trouble...they were quite annoying really.

And the paperwork was really just the tip of the ice berg when it came to Astley's problems. He'd been having nightmares recently, having to re-watch his mother's death over and over again as well as seeing the many ways his Queen could have met her untimely ending.

And Zara. Well, she was a problem as big as any. She was stunning, in both her human and her pixie form, though Astley longed to see more of the latter. But she still seemed uncomfortable with it...with him. And he hated it. He loved her – there was no doubt there – but she loved another, or so she said. What did she see in that dog? She was prepared to go the end of the world, beyond that even, for him. Why couldn't she love him like that?

His head once again plummeted forward only he didn't bother with his raising his hands – simply letting his forehead hit the table. It couldn't possible increase the pain he was already feeling.

"That looked like it hurt."

Astley's head shot up at a dizzying pace to watch as Zara came through the door. She reached forward and gently caressed his forehead to see if there was any damage.

"What are you doing here, My Q – Zara?"

"I...felt you. You haven't been feeling well lately and it's been affecting me a lot. Issie even commented that I looked like someone had run over my bunny."

Astley looked at her quizzically.

"Don't ask. Anyway, what's up?"

"I just have a lot of paperwork."

"That's not all. Come on Astley. Let me help."

He smiles a little. "And you said you wouldn't be a good Queen."

She smiles and looks over the paperwork in front of me.

"I'm trying my best...uh...what language is this in?"

Astley smiles at her confusion. "Don't worry about it. I needed a break anyway."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Astley holds out his hand and Zara holds onto it tightly, both feeling the sense of calm that comes with the light touch. After a few seconds Zara's brow furrows and her arm begins to slither up his, connecting more of their skin together. She stops as her hand reaches his elbow but still Astley craves her more, quickly sweeping her into his lap where, not fighting it, Zara curls up under his chin.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Astley breathes in, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair. "Nothing worth mentioning."

"Liar."

His arms wrap tightly around her. "I'm the king. I shouldn't let these things bother me."

"You're not made of stone. You're still human." Astley looks at her. "You get what I mean. You're allowed to just be you sometimes."

"Very well. It's not just the paperwork...It's my mother. I keep seeing her...and you..."

Zara places a comforting hand over his heart, smiling as it beat under hand. It was times like this that she could forget about pixies and elves and weres. Zara sighed and snuggled closer before getting back onto the subject at hand.

"Nightmares?"

"Yes."

"I have them sometimes too. I see what she could have done. I see you die. Then I wake up and remember that you're here and alive. That if you're ok then everything else will be as well."

"Could you ever love me?" The question sprung out of his mouth.

"Wha - !?"

"Could you ever love me like you loved him? I know in a way...I just...I want you to want to go to the end of the word for me. To look at me the way you looked at him."

"Astley. I would go to the end of the world for you, I would do it for anyone I cared about. And as for the way I look at you, would you really want me to look at you the way I did him? That was...they weren't the same feelings that I have for you."

"So you'll never love me?" Astley asked in despair.

Zara shakes her head. "That's not what I mean. What I had with Nick was love yes, but..." She sighs. "Compared to what I feel for you now? It was puppy love. I held on to the idea of _us_ so much that I refused to see what was right in front of me. The feelings I had for you. The attraction was instantaneous, my body clearly reacting to yours, but the love grew over time – making it stronger. Your bravery and selflessness. Your courage and loyalty. That's what drew me closer. And if I need to tell you everyday how much I love you than I will. You deserve it and so much more...I'm sorry I haven't told you before."

Seeing Astley stunned, Zara pulled him towards her, surrounding him with her scent. To Astley it was calming. So often had it be marked by the stench of terror or frustration. Even in their first meeting it was clouded by so many harsh and conflicting emotions. Now it was simple. Purely her. And purely love. It flooded out of her and surrounded them.

Her hands threaded through his hair a second before he drew her closer and kissed her.

All his problems, the stress, the nightmares faded away and his world was full of just her.

They weren't sure how much time passed, but they were desperate for air when they finally pulled away.

"I love you," Zara whispers in Astley's ear, smiling softly from where she now rested against his chest.

"As I love you. Now and forever more."


End file.
